


Cinderizzy

by CalsAngel



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsAngel/pseuds/CalsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy's life has never been easy. Between being the unwanted child of a well known king and the daughter of a street rat she never had a chance. But when the king announces a masquerade ball for the hand of his adopted son her mother sees it as an opening to take over the crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Im new at this posting thing so please don't send hate... I hope you like it

I was nervous. Not just minor butterflies in my stomach or a slight nagging feeling in the back of my brain but a full on, stomach turning, toilet hugging, tear stained, terrorfied. “Izzy, come on honey. You need to get ready.” I took a deep breath. “Mom, I really don’t think I can do this. You said the king knows you so what’s to keep him from recognizing me? I am a spitting image of yourself at this age and you know it…” My mom smiled sadly. “It’s a masquerade ball, you have a mask. And besides, it’s not the king you’re out to impress. It’s the prince.” Ah, yes. Prince Adam, the only one in the entire kingdom who had ever cared about me, about the fact I lived in a shed, had no food for days and water even less than that. The king had done my mother no favors in life, but adopting Adam might have been his first. You see, I am Isabella Alexandra Malik, at least in my mother’s eyes. In my eyes I am simply Izzy, the unwanted child the king has disowned, and even worse denied since before birth, and now he was going to pay. My mother had prepared for this ball since my birth, knowing fully well one day my time would come. My task is not an easy one. Seducing a prince is a tall order, but to do so without falling in love in the process, knowing fully well I would have to kill him and his father both within a year. The task was nearly impossible. Adam had never harmed me, had even went as far as to offer me food and water daily on his way to school. Betraying him left a hard rock in my stomach but my mother was persistent. “That boy is a good actor, Izzy. He will charm you, all the way to his bed, and then leave you with nothing but a growing child and an empty stomach.” I frowned. My mother had always been good to me, making sure I ate before she did and saving any spare penny we got to save for the dress hanging in the kitchen. The beautiful floor length gown looked to be made of pure gold. It was perfectly fitted, paired with the tallest heels I had ever worn, and for once in my life I felt like a princess. “Your father would be so proud.” My mother whispered, a tear in her eye. I scoffed. “Well, I will be sure to tell him you said that when his blood is staining his perfect marble floors.” She smiled. “There’s my girl. Hold onto that confidence. Now remember, polite smile, graceful, and only speak when spoken to. You don’t need extra attention from anyone but Adam.” She took the mask from the table and gently tied it on before sitting me down and intricately braiding my hair. “The house of Malik is soon to fall, baby girl, and you will be the new leader.”  
Getting to the ball wasn’t easy. We didn’t have the money for carriages like everyone else so I had to time it just right. “Excuse me, miss” I called, seeing a carriage slowly approach. It stopped and a beautiful smile greeted me. “Do you by chance have room for one more? I have my ticket but it seems my ride isn’t coming…” The girl nodded. “It sucks when that happens. I’m Darcy, by the way. Darcy Styles” I breathed a sigh of relief. The Styles family was the second wealthiest in all the land, yet never bragged about it. They had kind hearts and generous souls to match. I had chosen well. “I am Isabella.” I said, climbing into the carriage and being grateful for the small talk the rest of the way there. Once we had handed over our tickets we were free to roam. I quickly scanned the room and saw that Adam was not yet there. I sighed but remembered mom’s words. ‘Graceful, polite, don’t draw attention’ I repeated it like a mantra in my head as I snaked my way through the crowd. I was doing well until I felt a hand on my arm. “Hey, gorgeous” the voice hummed and I froze. I had no idea who the voice belonged to and quite frankly I didn’t want to find out. “I need punch” I muttered and he laughed coldly. “Don’t think so. What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone?” I closed my eyes and pulled my arm, loosening his grip momentarily. Unfortunately, he only made it tighter a few seconds later. “Don’t worry. It’s not like the prince would see you anyways. I can see through your little dress-up charade perfectly. Princes don’t play with street rats. You know better that that. I, however, don’t mind a little taste.” I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed, louder than I ever had in my life because in that moment my life depended on it. And that’s when the prince showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

I yanked my arm harshly, finally prying free. I quickly bow. “Good evening, your highness” I say softly, hoping to save face. “Good evening, miss. Are you ok?” he asked, gently touching my arm. “Yes, your highness. I am perfectly fine” I say, smiling softly. “Please call me Adam. And are you sure? That was an awfully distressed scream for somebody who is fine” he says, looking concerned. The guy beside us clears his throat. “Your highness, this girl is an imposter. She isn’t high class or even middle class like your invites were intended to reach. She is a street rat” The guy hisses the last sentence, glaring at me. Prince Adam glares right back at him. “I could care less if she lives in a castle, cottage, or even the gutters! You approached her with the intent to hurt her and I simply won’t stand for that. I’m giving you the opportunity to leave of your own free will. If I see you again tonight I will have my guards forcefully remove you and make sure you never attend another social gathering. Is that understood?” The man huffs. “This isn’t over” he growls at me, storming off. I frown, looking at the ground. My attention is grabbed when Adam softly clears his throat. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asks and I smile softly. “Just scared me a bit. I will be ok. Thank you, your highness. You really are the kindest royal I’ve ever seen” I mumble and he smiles. “You can thank me by dancing with me” he says, taking my hand. I nod, following his lead. I dance with him, getting lost in thought. I knew what my mother had told me but there was no way I could follow her orders when everything in me told me this boy loved me. “So tell me, what’s your name?” he mumbled, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was like being doused in ice water, realizing that to him I truly was just another girl. He had saved me, again, but he didn’t realize who I was and maybe that was best. “Isabella” I say and he smiles at me. “I like it. My dad said his first love was named Isabella. Isn’t that an odd coincidence?” he says and I laugh nervously. “Yeah… guess it’s a popular name.” I mumble. He nods, spinning me. “Ok, Isabella. Tell me more about you” he says and I sigh. “Not much to tell honestly. My mom raised me alone, I’m an only child, and I’m 16. Your turn” I say, smiling at him. He chuckles softly. “You know so much about me already I’m sure. My name is Adam, I am an only child as well. My dad and father adopted me when I was 2, I’m 17, and I think I love you” he mumbles and I blush. “No offense, your highness but I highly doubt you will like me once this mask is removed” I sigh and he frowns. “I am not so shallow that a birth mark or blemish will change my feelings” he says, sounding slightly offended and I shake my head. “It’s not that. Just trust me” she mumbled and he frowned. “I’m going to take this mask off. When I do you are going to find out the truth” he says and I pull away. “Not here. It’s not just you who will hate me” I mumble, turning to walk outside. I hear him following me and I sigh. This wasn’t the plan at all. I was supposed to at least make it through the wedding before I blew everything. I stop under a tree and untie the mask, taking it off. “Still beautiful” he mumbles, then smiles. “I knew I recognized that voice” he says, kissing me. I stand frozen in shock for a minute before kissing him back. He pulls away and I look at him in shock. “So you knew?” I ask and he shrugs. “Not fully but I have known for a while I liked you. Seeing you here tonight, all dressed up and shy as ever just cemented it. I want to see you happy forever, Izzy. Please come with me to meet my parents?” he asks and I sigh. “There’s something you should know first… My mom kind of used to date your dad, technically he’s my father.” I say and Adam freezes. Great, I broke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post. My internet is pretty terrible so I haven't had much time to post :( comments and kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

The longer he stood in shock the more I wanted to run away. "I think it's time for me to go" I mumbled, turning to leave. "Wait! Don't go, please." He grabs my wrist gently and it's like sparks I never knew existed outside of fairytales suddenly appeared. "Adam, your father hates my mother... One look at me and I'm likely to be thrown out." Adam frowned. "My dad would never judge you for your mother's choices or mistakes." I scoff. "My mother's only mistake was telling him the truth. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your father is an asshole who threw my mother on the streets because she was pregnant!" So much for subtlety. I could see the anger building in his eyes and internally flinched. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once in my life?! Oh yes, because I am truly an idiot. "If my father honestly did all of that he deserves every bit of bitterness and anger you have bottled up. It doesn't change how I feel, though. In my eyes you are still the most beautiful princess anyone could have asked for and I know my dad will approve. As for my father, I think it's time we all learn the truth." He started leading me towards the castle and I pale but I follow him. As much as I knew this was a bad idea I couldn't find it in me to say no to him. We enter the castle and I see king Liam first. "Good evening, dad" I hear Adam say and I try to keep my head down but I see him notice me immediately. "Who is this lovely young lady?" he asks and I gulp, quickly curtsying. "My name is Isabella" I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Judging by the frown on his face I am failing miserably. "Are you ok, miss? You seem rather... afraid." Adam speaks up before I get the chance. "Is father around? It is very important I speak to him immediately." Liam looks at me nervously but nods. "He is in the library" he said and Adam thanked him before taking my hand and leading me through a maze of hallways. We get to the library and I freeze. "I really don't know about this... I know you said it won't change how you feel but I really don't want to see him" I whisper and Adam kisses me softly. "This is important, Izzy. I have thought my whole life that my father was a great man. If he truly knew about you and chose to just let you starve... he needs to be confronted. I need to know the truth and I promise you, even if he has done everything you've accused him of, you WILL be my queen. I love you and I want you to know the truth." I sigh, nodding. He smiles reassuringly at me as he opens the door and leads me to my doom. I see HIM immediately and I have to swallow back the bile in my mouth. "I'm gonna be sick" I whisper, trying to turn back. King Zayn chose this moment to look up and all hopes of escape were gone. "Isabella... you're alive" he whispers, immediately wrapping me in a hug. Ok, this isn't weird at all...


End file.
